<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Want To Be Perfect by dramasoapcrimegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752058">I Just Want To Be Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramasoapcrimegirl/pseuds/dramasoapcrimegirl'>dramasoapcrimegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramasoapcrimegirl/pseuds/dramasoapcrimegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Tali has being getting bullied for months and keeping quiet about it. Finally she's had enough and decides to do something about it that leads to shocking consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David &amp; Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Want To Be Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a Normal School Day </p><p>Tali had gotten through her morning classes which were Maths and English without too many problems only some struggles with her Maths after all like her father she isn’t very academic. </p><p>It was now break for Morning Tea and as usual Tali would sit in the back corner of the cafeteria trying to ignore the bullies but it never works. Halfway through the break she had managed to get through a piece of leftover baklava that Ziva had made for her and Tony the previous night before the bullies located her in the corner. </p><p>“Just another thing to make you gain weight”. One of the bullies Natalie the ring leader says.<br/>“It’s not like you need too”. Zoe one of Natalie’s little sidekicks continues.<br/>“Your parents clearly feed you too much because it looks like those jeans are about to burst”. Billie another sidekick continues<br/>“Must be because of you religion”. Bella another sidekick adds.<br/>“You know what why don’t you leave me alone”. Tali says finally fed up.<br/>“No way see you in five minutes”. Natalie says as her and her sidekicks walk away only because the bell rung. </p><p>“Great I have to deal with her again now all because she joined sewing so she can make more digs at me”. Tali muttered under her breath heading to her locker.</p><p> </p><p>Sewing was a nightmare for Tali every time she made an adjustment to one of her pieces Natalie would mock her for doing it. </p><p>Once sewing ended Tali headed to the cafeteria to see what the options were today she decided to go with the chicken Cesar salad minus the croutons.  After all her new regime starts now. </p><p>After Tali eats her salad she heads straight to the rest room and starts purging. <br/>When she comes out of the rest room she sees Bella.<br/>“Went to eat in secret did you so you could have a break from us”. Bella asks as the bell rings.</p><p>“Oh please not everything is about you”. Tali says walking towards her locker and heads to Movie making – the love she has for movies is almost as big as her Abba’s. </p><p>Moving Making is over and Tali walks home the way she usually does that the bullies don’t know about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>